Stalker
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Heartbroken after discovering that Bobby has been cheating on her, Rogue retreats to the roof, where she meets a mysterious angel, and falls in love again. RoguexWarren. ONESHOT. Please Review!


**Title: **Stalker

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **Heartbroken after discovering that Bobby has been cheating on her, Rogue retreats to the roof, where she meets a mysterious angel, and falls in love again.

**Feedback: **Yes please, yay reviews!

**Pairing: **Rogue/Angel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-men or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Nope, not really

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **None that I can think of.

**Author's Note: **Random, not really inspired by anything in particular. Just another cute little RoguexWarren one shot. Read, Review,

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cool night, the threatening chill of impending winter crisping the air and making Rogue shiver slightly. She pulled her light sweater closer, and otherwise ignored the weather.

It was dark, the moon well into the sky, but she wasn't tired. The wind blew against her, making her sway dangerously close to the edge of the roof. She felt the slight thrill as she stared at the ground far below.

She wasn't thinking about jumping, not seriously anyway. But as she reviewed over the conversation she'd had with her boy-, her _ex_-boyfriend, that afternoon, a (small) part of her, wasn't all that opposed to the idea.

She should have known, she told herself, she should have seen it a long time coming. But she hadn't, not really. It wasn't until she was left out by the fountain after classes, waiting for him to meet her like he'd promised for the third time that week that she had been forced to suck it up and admit that something wasn't right.

By the time he had finally showed, an hour and a half after he'd promised, she had figured it out.

"Hey," he'd said, wandering up, calm as can be. Almost as though it was a chance meeting, not one that had been planned, for an hour and a half ago.

"You're late," Rogue had informed him, her voice carefully emotionless.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, but gave no excuse to where he'd been.

"So, who is she?" she'd asked, her tone and face empty. She'd already resigned herself.

He'd at least had the decency to blink, then he denied. "What are you talking about?" he'd asked, feigning confusion.

"The other girl, who is she?"

He hesitated a moment, as though considering lying. "Kitty Pryde," he admitted at last.

She just nodded, biting her lip and holding back the tears.

"Look, Rogue, I-" he'd started, but she shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it," she said, turning away, "Just leave me alone."

And so she'd come to the roof for refuge. A quiet place to hide from the world and think. She glanced down at the ground again.

"You know, Rogue, he really isn't worth it." Rogue jumped so much she nearly fell. She hadn't realized anybody was up there with her.

She turned to see where the calm, nonchalant voice had come from.

He leapt lightly from the top of the stairway hutch, and with one smooth flap of his pearly wings landed easily a few feet away. He was tall, lean but well muscled, with blonde hair spiked short, and he was beautiful.

Rogue couldn't help but stare at his smooth, bare chest. "I'm sorry," she said, forcing herself to look away, "Do I know you?" It was strange, where only moments before she had been consumed with thoughts of Bobby, she could now barely recall him in light of this new angel before her.

"No," he answered matter-of-factly.

She gave him a polite, faintly puzzled smile, "Then how do you know my name?" she asked.

"I know a lot of things about you," he answered mysteriously.

"Are you some kind of stalker or something?" she was only half joking.

"I suppose you could say that," he admitted, with a slightly crooked smile, "But nothing creepy, I promise."

"Oh," she replied faintly. Somehow, though he was strange, he didn't seem at all threatening. In fact, she felt more relaxed looking into his eyes than she'd felt in a very long time. "I don't remember seeing you around the school."

"Nobody does."

"Can you become invisible or something?"

"It would seem so, but not thanks to my mutation."

"You know, you're pointedly vague," she pointed out, oddly not annoyed by his unhelpful answers, but rather amused.

"You noticed."

Silence fell between them. Rogue shivered slightly, and yawned. It really was late.

"You should go to bed," he said, noticing, "It'll be much warmer there." He stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" she asked, stepping back.

"Taking you to bed," he replied, gently scooping her up in his arms and lifting off. Dimly Rogue realized that she should probably protest, that her usually queasy stomach should be churning, and that she should be feverishly checking to make sure he wasn't touching her skin. But honestly, his arms were too comfortable, too warm, and his motions were far too soothing. She found herself beginning to drift away.

He landed just a gently on her windowsill and easily undid the catch, stepping into the room. He laid her down on the bed, brushing the hair away from her face with one hand as she blinked blearily at him. Then he turned back to the window, preparing to leave.

"Wait," she said, struggling to shake off the drowsiness that threatened to pull her under, "Who are you?"

He paused on the windowsill, turned his head so that it was only half illuminated by the moonlight. "Me?" he said, "I'm nobody." And with that he was gone.

Vague plans to leap up and run to the window, to call after him and demand a proper answer crossed Rogue's mind, but before she could act on them she was deeply asleep.

8

The next morning she woke up late, was forced to skip breakfast, and barely made it to her first class on time. After that her day didn't get any better. She'd been so worked up over Bobby that she hadn't done any homework the night before, and she managed to fail her Biology quiz.

Finally, it was lunchtime, and all she wanted to do was eat and then pray that the rest of the day came and went quickly. That, however, was not to be.

She was almost to the dinning hall, when two voices in the next hallway made her freeze in her tracks.

"Come on," that was Bobby's whine.

"No!" the forceful reply came from Kitty.

"But I told you, Rogue and I are over."

"Great, so I get to be your sloppy seconds?" Kitty's voice was steadily growing in volume. "Listen, I told you yesterday, you were a mistake! You're a weak, slimy, looser-ass. And I'm still trying to figure out what I ever saw in you. So get over it, it isn't happening again, and leave me alone."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Bobby," she said firmly, then she strolled away.

Bobby stayed where he was for several minutes, then he too turned and walked away. However, he walked the opposite direction than Kitty had, conveniently right down the corridor Rogue was still hiding in.

As soon as she realized this, Rogue began to hurry away, but not fast enough.

"Rogue," Bobby called, stopping short in surprise, "I was just coming to find you."

"I'm not interested," she said curtly, trying to walk away.

"No, please, Rogue, listen," he pleaded, "Kitty was a mistake, I don't know what I was thinking."

"You know, I think Kitty was pretty mild when she described you," Rogue cut him off, "You're not just a weak, slimy, looser-ass. You're a jerk, a dick, an idiot, and you're not going to just come crawling back to me. You were right, it is over between us, don't talk to me again." And with that she stormed off.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, but she knew she wasn't hungry anymore. So she walked blindly, letting her feet take her where they will. Before she knew it, she found herself once more on the roof.

"I told you he wasn't worth it," was the mild comment that greeted her.

She blinked, and once again the indescribable calm that seemed to surround the strange boy, the angel, who was quickly winning over her heart settled over her. And she actually smiled. "You were right," she told him.

"I usually am," he shrugged. There was silence for a moment, while Rogue just stared absently at his still bare chest. He was even more beautiful in the sunlight. "So, why did you come here again?" he asked after several minutes, his voice unreadable.

She blinked, paused, then answered honestly, "I don't know."

"Hm, maybe you're stalking me now," he mused.

She smiled in spite of herself, then for the first time realized that for the passed few minutes, he had been slowly crossing the space between them.

"You know," he commented lightly, "You're very trusting, considering I'm a stalker and all."

"You know," she replied, her voice catching a little in her throat, "You're very close, considering I'm the untouchable girl and all."

"I never really put much stock in labels," he breathed, now close enough so that his breath ghosted over her skin and gave her shivers.

"I could hurt you," she warned, lifting a gloved hand in a feeble attempt to stop him, even though she found herself wanting nothing more than to feel his lips on hers.

"You're worth it." Then there was no space left between them, and their lips were crushed together in a gentle, soothing embrace.

Rogue gave in, and closed her eyes, her heart pounding as she waited for him to pull back, gasping in pain. But he didn't. Instead he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

He could touch her. She didn't know why, or how, but just then, she didn't really care.

At length he pulled back, and she smiled at him breathlessly. "You're not all that bad," she told him grinning, "For a stalker."

He just grinned back and pulled her into another kiss.


End file.
